


two weeks and three days

by ruinedwords



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, jfjjfjf fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: “So, how long?” Andi asks. TJ and Cyrus turn to each other and shrug before TJ turns back to the girls, “Like two weeks and three days?” It comes out as a question but TJ knows the date they confessed to each other by heart. He’s never going to forget it.-prompt fill: where the rest of the ghc finds out tj and cyrus are dating





	two weeks and three days

**Author's Note:**

> ramenbyler on tumblr

TJ and Cyrus swore to each other the minute Cyrus’s lips touched TJ’s that they were sworn to secrecy.  _ Well _ , just until they both came out to their parents, until then, they couldn’t risk it. TJ stated that once his parents knew, he couldn’t care less about what people thought. The only family member who knew was his twin sister, Amber. Coming out to her was a whole different story.

 

And let’s get this out of the way, TJ was in  _ no _ way ashamed of Cyrus. He simply wanted his parents to be the first (or, one of) to know about his new boyfriend. He knew deep down his parents wouldn’t care, but it was  _ scary,  _ to tell your parents that you’ve been harboring secret feelings for humans of the same sex as you and have been since fifth effing grade. It’s almost a stab at his own parents. He’s almost scared they might pull the, “Where did we go wrong?!” card.

 

Realistically, he knows this will never happen and he will live happily ever after with Cyrus. Well, that’s the ideal situation. He could also-

 

“TJ!” Yells the most adorable voice TJ has ever had the pleasure of hearing. “What?” Cyrus looks upset. But like, a playful upset. His eyes look happy while his mouth is frowning. TJ would further analyse this if Cyrus’s mouth didn’t open just at that moment with a: “Stop dazing off, we need to come up with an exact plan to come out to your parents. And this time we will rehearse it.” TJ just smiles at his boyfriend and throws an arm around him.

 

Cyrus’s couch is soft and TJ has never been so comfortable just  _ sitting  _ with someone. Both of their legs are tangled with each other and honestly, their position on the couch almost looks uncomfortable. Supposedly the rumour is true, gays really  _ don’t _ know how to sit normally.

 

TJ feels the domesticity of their situation and instead of listening to his boyfriend come up with ‘Ambush-Coming-Out’ plans, TJ leans down and kisses Cyrus softly. TJ can feel Cyrus relax and kiss back. And they stay like that for what seems like forever, lips locked and frustrations and complex feelings a thing of the past.

 

That is until…..

 

Click! 

 

The sound of a camera goes off which receives a low, “Crap!” from a familiar voice. The two boys pale as they turn around to see Andi Mack and Buffy Driscoll. Cyrus’s best friends. And now, two more people who knew of TJ and Cyrus’s sudden closeness.

 

TJ immediately untangles himself from Cyrus, standing up and out from the couch’s comfiness.  TJ almost thinks Buffy might kill him but instead, she looks relaxed. She looks happy and is smiling ear-to-ear. It’s almost endearing if TJ wasn’t feeling like he could throw up. His pulse is racing and he feels like he’s going to explode. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, he usually is not this nervous. Not even when he came out to Cyrus’s four parents. That was easy. But now? TJ feels like he could die.

 

“Finally!” Is the first thing that interrupts the awkward silence (which only lasted a few seconds). Andi looks ecstatic and TJ feels himself go more at ease. Cyrus stands up next to TJ and opens his mouth. But nothing comes out. Cyrus looks just as nervous as TJ.

 

Buffy speaks up, “You know, I was fairly suspicious. So let me say it, I was right.” And Cyrus lets out a small chuckle. “So, how long?” Andi asks. TJ and Cyrus turn to each other and shrug before TJ turns back to the girls, “Like two weeks and three days?” It comes out as a question but TJ knows the date they confessed to each other by heart. He’s never going to forget it.

 

Andi lets out a little ‘Awwww’ and Buffy smiles softly at the boys. “You’re not mad, are you?” Cyrus asks. Buffy shakes her head, “It’s weird and maybe I’m slightly upset that I wasn’t the first to know. But you look happy, Cy. And that’s what’s important.” Andi nods her head in agreement. Cyrus just smiled wider at the girls.

 

“We were going to! We just wanted to come out to our parents before anyone else. That’s all.” Said Cyrus. Buffy shrugs at that, “I can’t be mad at that.” The four let out giggles.

 

“Well! Now that we do know, tell us every single detail about you guys! Wait, not  _ every _ single detail. But most of them! When did you know, how did you know, how did you-” Andi’s ramblings are cut off when Cyrus laughs and promises to spill everything. The four kids plop back onto the couch and TJ feel’s himself completely at ease.

 

Then, Cyrus intertwines their hands and TJ has never felt himself more at ease in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> ramenbyler on tumblr


End file.
